Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas Manual
by Purestrongpoem
Summary: Thank you for buying our saints, deities or specters units. Please read the manual to understand more about your unit.
1. Leo Regulus

Purestrongpoem: This is my first time writing a manual. So please don't be too harsh. I don't own any Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy.

**Leo Regulus: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Regulus unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Regulus Leo

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Regulus unit comes with:**

- A Leo Gold Cloth

- A Leo Gold box (to put the gold cloth in)

- Blue pants

- A dirty shirt and pants (the clothes he wore in his Gaiden)

- Training clothes

- A painting of his father, Leo Ilias (his father to remember)

**How to activate your Regulus unit:**

It is easy to remove him. Just smile and say, "Hi, I am (your name)" in a cheerful voice. Regulus would come out and greet you happily.

**About Regulus: **

Regulus is the youngest gold saint and a prodigy. He is known to be a combat specialist. He is a cheerful, energetic, naive and innocent boy. He is very social. It is easy to get along with him. Although he is a genius and noticed everything around him, he can be very oblivious at times.

**Attacks:**

- Lion's eyes (is not an attack but a talent)

- Lighting Plasma

- Lighting Bolt

- Athena Exclamation (can only be done with Aries Shion and Sagittarius Sisyphus)

- Zodiac Calamation (locked)

- magic (locked)

- other abilites he copied (locked, last for a limit time)

In order to unlock his ability, Zodiac Calamation, just have your Regulus unit fight with the

Wyvern Rhadamanthys unit. But beware, both units might be destroyed. To have your unit using magic, just have a Failinis unit teach him. To have your unit using other abilities he copied, just let him copy someone's ability. However, it only lasts for a limit time.

**Program:**

Cheerful and energetic(default): Regulus is always cheerful and will talk to anybody. He is very energetic and will ask to train or spar with anyone.

Sad: This mode can be activated when Regulus remember his father. He will be very sad that he saw his father, Leo Ilias die. Angry mode can be activated from the sad mode. You can change his mode by leaving a Sagittarius Sisyphus, Taurus Aldebaran, or Unicorn Yato unit with him. They will cheer him up.

Angry: This mode can be activated either after the sad mode or seeing a Wyvern Rhadamanthys unit. He is very angry at the fact that Wyvern Rhadamanthys unit killed his father, Leo Ilias and will be out for revenge.

Confused: This mode can be activated if he is talking to the Leo Ilias unit or there is a conversation about emotions, devotion or dedication.

**Cleaning:**

Sometimes your unit forgets to clean himself and will be dirty. Just remind your unit to clean himself and he will do it himself. Your unit is not messy so you don't have to worry about that.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food. He likes sugary food but remember not to give him too much. He is already energetic, you don't want him to be hyper. He also likes fish and fruits since he had been in the forest for most of his life.

**Compatible with:**

Sagittarius Sisyphus: He is your unit's uncle and teacher. He greatly respect and admire the Sisyphus unit.

Unicorn Yato: He is your unit's best friend. They will hang out, spar/train together. Your unit will also annoyed the Yato unit. The Yato's unit is jealous of your unit while your unit remain oblivious.

Leo Ilias: He is your unit's father. Your unit greatly admire and respect the Ilias unit. Sometimes the Ilias unit can confuse your unit with his strangeness.

Taurus Aldebaran: He is your unit's best friend/master/spar opponent. They spend a lot of time together. They can spar, bake and talk with each other.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess. Your unit will protect, listen and respect her.

Connor (in the Leo Gaiden): She is your unit's friend. They will talk to each other and spend time together. Your unit might or might not have a crush on her depending on how much time they spend together.

Failinis (in the Leo Gaiden): She knows your unit. At first, she will doubt your unit's abilities as a gold saint but later she will accept his strength. She also gets irritated that your unit can get distracted easily. She can also teach your unit magic.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit will respect and listen to this unit.

Other saints: Comrade. Your unit is cheerful and nice to the others.

**Enemy:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to defeat him.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys: Your unit despise this unit. The Rhadamanthys unit had killed your unit's father, Leo Ilias Your unit will try to have revenge and will do anything to destroy the Rhadamanthys unit.

Behemoth Violate: Your unit will fight with this unit. Your unit also secretly admire this unit for her dedication and loyalty to her master, Garuda Aiacos.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and will eliminate them.

**FAQ**

Q: My unit would not stop talking and it is giving me a headache. I tried telling him nicely to stop but he won't stop. What do I do?

A: Interesting, most of the time he would listen. Well, you have two options. The first option is you can have a Pope Sage or Sagittarius Sisyphus unit to tell him to stop. The second option is to grab another unit preferably a Yato or Aldebaran unit and have him talk to that unit instead. If that doesn't work, then it might be that Regulus have a crush on you and is mostly likely talking gibberish because he doesn't know what to do.

Q: My unit is being very quiet and is looking at the trees. Is this normal?

A: Yes, it is normal. He must be remembering that his father told him about talking to the Earth. He is trying to understand what his father meant. He is trying to talk to the Earth. Don't worry. In a few minutes, he will get bored and confused thinking about it. He will convert back to his cheerful self soon.

Q: My unit is copying everything I am doing. At first, it was sweet. Now it is annoying. What do I do?

A: Just tell him nicely to stop or have a Sagittarius Sisyphus unit tell him to stop.

Q: My unit is getting chubby. What should I do?

A: Your unit is probably spending too much time with Aldebaran unit and eating too many cookies. If that happens, you should suggest your unit to train more with the Aldebaran unit to balance it out.

Q: My unit is asking me a lot of questions. Is this normal?

A: Yes. Your unit is program to be curious.

Q: My unit is getting distracted so easily. Is this normal?

A: Yes, it is normal.

You can now enjoy your Regulus unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: This is the list I am doing in no particular order:

Sisyphus, Regulus, Shion, Dohko, Albafica, El Cid, Aldebaran, Alone, Hades, Pandora, Sasha/Athena, Tenma, Yato, Yuzuriha, Pope Sage, Hakurei, Asmita, Manigoldo, Thanatos, Hypnos, Minos, Rhadamanthys, Aiacos, Degel, Kardia, Aspros, Defteros, and Kagaho. If there is any other unit you want me to do, tell me.

Please review.


	2. Scorpio Kardia

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy. This is requested by Mavrika from DeviantArt.

**Scorpio Kardia: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Kardia unit. When buying this unit, it is important to also buy the Degel unit (it will be explain later) There is a deal. When you buy the Kardia unit, you can buy the Degel unit for half price. It is crucial. Please consider the deal and read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information: **

Name: Kardia Scorpio

Age: 22 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Kardia unit comes with:**

- A Scorpio Gold Cloth

- A Scorpio Gold box (to put the gold cloth in)

- A lot of apples

- Teal pants

- Training clothes

**How to activate your Kardia unit:**

There are many ways to activate your Kardia unit. One way is to put an apple near him and he will come out and eat the apple. Another way is to have a Degel unit with you and he will come out to talk with you and the Degel unit. Lastly, another way ( I will warn you, this way is very dangerous and most likely get you kill) is to shout out that you are a very strong fighter and you challenge him to a fight. He will come out and try to kill you. If you are lucky, he might give you a quick death. If you are not lucky, he will torture you.

**About Kardia:**

Kardia is a proud Scorpio saint. He loves to fight and he strives to be the strongest saint. He thinks very little of school or books. He have a heart illness but that doesn't stop him. His purpose is to fight the strongest enemy. Since he had been to the hospital most of his life, he never went to school so he is not educated. He is also simple mind which make him easy to believe whatever a person says.

**Attacks:**

- Scarlet Needle

- Scarlet Needle

- Scarlet Needle Katakeo

- Scarlet Needle Katakeo Antares (locked)

In order to unlock the ability, Scarlet Needle Katakeo Antares, just have your Kardia unit fight with the Wyvern Rhadamanthys unit. But beware, your unit might overheat and be destroy. (meaning his blood boils at very high temperature so his heart feels like it is on fire) A possible solution is to have the Degel unit there to cool your unit down.

**Program:**

Proud, simple minded and sociable: Kardia is a proud warrior. He likes to fight. Other than fighting, he will talk to other saints or play pranks on them. Since he is in the hospital most of the time because he is sick, he never had an education. So he doesn't know how to read, write or do anything that have to do with school. He is also simple mind and very easy to trick. One time, Degel told him that "An apple a day keeps the doctor away". Kardia hated doctors and actually thought that if he eats apples, he would be healthy. That is one of the reasons why he eats so many apples. Another reason is because he loves apples.

Excited: This mode can be activated when he is fighting a strong enemy. He loves fighting especially against something strong. It is his purpose in life, to fight people stronger than him. It is his passion.

Big Brother: This mode can be activated when he is around a little Sasha/Athena unit or another child. He is like a big brother and will babysit your sibling or child for you.

Sadistic: This mode can be activated when he is fighting a weak enemy or is bored, he will tortured his enemies for fun.

Mischievous: This mode can be activated when he is feeling bored and will play pranks to have fun. It can also be activated when he meets Manigoldo unit and they decided to play a prank together. Most of the times, Degel is his target.

Competitive: This mode can be activated when he meets the Manigoldo unit and they will fight or argue until there is a winner or one of them gives up but that will never happen. If you don't want this to happen, just have the Sisyphus, Pope Sage or Degel unit with you and they will give your unit and the Manigoldo unit a lecture.

**Cleaning:**

Sometimes you need to remind your unit to clean himself..

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food. He loves apples and will eat a lot of it. He also like beer or ale a lot and will often get drunk.

**Compatible with:**

Aquarius Degel: He is your unit's best friend and doctor (sort of). He enjoys talking, sparing and playing pranks on the Degel unit. He also rely on the Degel unit because the Degel unit can cool down his heart's temperature.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess. She is like a younger sister to him. They get along very well. Your unit like to kidnap the Sasha's unit on trips to boost her confidence in leading an army as Athena. Your unit will do anything to protect the Sasha/Athena unit.

Carbela: She is your unit's friend. She owns a tavern. Your unit loves to visit there often and get drunk. She save his life once as he also save her life once too.

Aquarius Krest: The Krest unit saved your unit when he was little and was about to die. He offered him the blood of Athena to save his life so your unit can live fully and happily.

Cancer Manigoldo: Your unit and him get very competitive and can get into fights. However, sometimes they can team up to play pranks on other people.

**Other: **

Pope Sage: Your unit respect and listen to this unit. Like the Manigoldo unit, your unit likes to call the Pope Sage unit, old man sometimes.

Unicorn Yato: Your unit rescue the Yato's unit and his sister.

Other saints: Comrade. Your unit get along fine with the others.

**Enemies:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to defeat him. In fact, he will hope and find Hades as soon as possible to have a good fight.

Specters: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them. Your unit will grow bored at how weak they are.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys: He is your unit's enemy. However, your unit respects him because the Rhadamathys unit is very strong. When your unit sees this unit, your unit will demand a battle to the death.

Youaltepuztli Nahualpilli: He is your unit's enemy. He will also tortured him but if a Sasha/Athena unit is there, he will stopped by her pleas.

Sun Priest Wesda: He is your unit's enemy. The Wesda unit will do anything to have your unit's heart.

Jaguars: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them. Your unit will grow bored at how easy they are to eliminated.

Frog Zelos: He is your unit's enemy. Your unit is disgusted by how weak he is and how he had no pride. He will torture this unit until the Zelos unit die.

**FAQ**

Q: I bought a lot of apples and in one day, it disappear? What happen to my apples?

A: Your unit must have eaten them all. He have an obsession over apples.

Q: I went out to shop and when I came home, I found my unit half frozen. What happen?

A: Oh, that will happen often. Your unit most likely annoyed the Degel unit and he half froze him to teach him a lesson.

Q: My unit keeps coming home drunk. There are no bars near my house. Where does he go to get so drunk?

A: He must been seeing the Carbela unit. She runs a tavern in Mexico and he must be getting drunk from there.

Q: My unit is in great pain and clutching his chest. What do I do?

A: Your unit is suffering from another heat attack from his heart. You should get a Degel unit and he will continue to suffer, heat up and have a fever. If you don't have a Degel unit, please consider the deal which was in the beginning of the manual. It is crucial to have the Degel unit along with the Kardia unit.

Q: My friend's young Sasha/Athena unit is gone. My unit is also gone. Where did they go?

A: Your unit must have kidnapped your friend's young Sasha/Athena unit to go on a journey. They want to go to Italy but got lost and end up in Mexico. Look for them in Mexico.

Q: Is it possible to teach Kardia how to read and write?

A: It is not impossible but it will be really hard. Kardia never had an interest in learning and you will have to be very patient with him. You should have a Degel unit with you, he will help you teach your unit to read and write.

Q: One time, my unit got injured and I suggested that he go to the hospital. He freaked out and wouldn't go to the hospital. Why?

A: Your unit hates the hospital since he was abandon there when he was a little kid and the doctors kept him there and told him that he was only going to live for a year. He escaped from there. Just have a Degel unit to take care of him.

You can now enjoy your Kardia unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	3. Unicorn Yato

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. Enjoy. This is requested by Fireminer from Fanfiction.

**Unicorn Yato: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Yato unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Yato Unicorn

Age: 15 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Yato unit comes with:**

- A Unicorn Bronze Cloth

- A Unicorn Bronze box (to put the bronze cloth in)

- Training clothes

- Blue shirt and pants

- Blue bandages

**How to activate your Yato unit:**

You can have a Sasha/Athena unit with you and the Yato unit will come out and greet you and the Sasha/Athena unit. You could also have a Pegasus Tenma or Crane Yuzuriha If you don't have a Sasha/Athena, Pegasus Tenma or Crane Yuzuriha unit, your Yato unit will come out cautiously. After observing you, he will see that you are not an enemy, he will greet you.

**About Yato:**

Yato is the unicorn bronze saint. He works hard to be a saint. He fight alongside with Yuzuriha and Tenma to fight against Hades. He can be arrogant at times. He is a clumsy saint but is proud to fight with his friends.

**Attacks: **

- Unicorn Gallop

- Unicorn Jump

**Program:**

Clumsy and loyal: Yato is clumsy and make you laugh due to his clumsiness and his personality. He will try to prove himself worthy. He is loyal to Athena and his friends and will be loyal to you when he spends enough time with you.

Competitive: This mode can be activated when the Tenma or Regulus unit is around. He will challenge them mostly in training or sparing.

Embarrassed mode: This mode can be activated when he does something embarrassing or when he is around Yuzuriha or Sasha/Athena unit

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food: **

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Japanese and Greek food.

**Compatible with:**

Pegasus Tenma: Best friend/rival. At first, your unit will not get along with the Tenma unit. Later, they will be the best friends. Your unit is also jealous of the Tenma unit's close relationship with Sasha/Athena unit.

Sasha/Athena: Your unit have a crush on this unit. Since Sasha/Athena unit is your unit's goddess, he will serve, respect and listen to her.

Crane Yuzuriha: Friend/lover. At first, your unit will think this unit is an enemy and will attack her. Later, they will become best friends. The Yuzuriha unit annoy the Yato unit often. The more time they spend with each other, you can unlock the secret relationship. The Yuzuriha and Yato unit will fall in love with each other.

Leo Regulus: This unit is your unit's best friend. They used to train and spar together. Your unit is a little jealous and annoyed by the Regulus unit.

Mi-jong: She is your unit's sister.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: This unit listened and obey to the Pope Sage unit's orders.

Scorpio Kardia: This unit saved him and his sister from a specter.

Other saints: Your unit get along well with the others.

**Enemy: **

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to defeat him.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and he will eliminate them.

FAQ:

Q: When I saw a Sasha/Athena unit, I called out Sasha. My unit became angry at me. Why is that?

A: Your unit demanded that you respect the Sasha/Athena unit by calling her Lady Athena. It is normal since he also scolded the Tenma unit for calling her Sasha.

You can now enjoy your Yato unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	4. Alone

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Fireminer from fanfiction. Enjoy.

**Alone: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Alone unit. Please read the manual carefully. There is a deal. When you buy the Alone unit, you can buy the Hades unit for half price.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Alone

Age: 13 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Alone unit comes with:**

- Paintbrushes

- Paints

- Canvases

- A cute, white puppy

- A flower bracelet

- Black robe with purple belt, black pants and sandals

**How to activate your Alone unit:**

There are many ways to activate your Alone unit. You could stand there, smile and say, "Hi, I am (your name)." He will come out and greet you. You could also have a Tenma and Sasha/Athena mode beside you and he will come out and talk to you and his friends. You could also have an animal, preferably a dog or puppy with you. He will come out and pet the animal and then talk to you.

**About Alone:**

Alone is a kind, pure, innocent young boy. He believe that there is good in everyone and hates violence. He loves to paint. In fact he is very skilled in painting, so skilled that his paintings seem so real. His dream is to become a greater painter. He also loves to hang out with his friend, the Tenma unit and his younger sister, the Sasha/Athena unit. He also loves animals and will protect them if they are in danger. The Tenma and Sasha/Athena unit always protect him from bullies and danger.

**Attacks:**

- Killing what he draw (locked)

In order to unlock this ability, your unit must meet the Pandora unit and she will give your unit a flower necklace that becomes a necklace with a star with the words, "Yours Ever". This will activate him into Hades mode and he could kill whatever he draw.

**Program:**

Innocent, pure and kind: Alone is a pure, innocent and kind boy. He always believe that there is good in everyone. He hates violence and always look for peace and understanding to solve a problem. He is a very sweet boy. He is known to have the purest soul on earth and to have the pretties eyes.

Hades mode: This mode would be activated if he meets a Hypnos unit. The Hypnos unit will tell him to go to the Elysium field to meet Pandora. He will switched to Hades mode. He will stay like that unless you have a Tenma and Sasha/Athena unit with you to persuade him to switch back. It will take years.

**Cleaning: **

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food: **

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Italian and Greek food.

**Compatible with:**

Pegasus Tenma: He is your unit's childhood friend. They are very close and the Tenma unit will hurt anyone who harms his friend. Your unit sometimes scold the Tenma unit for beating up the bullies.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's younger sister. Even though he is the older brother, the Sasha/Athena unit protects him from any danger. He loves her dearly.

The Puppy: He is your unit's pet. Your unit saved him and he is very loyal to your unit.

**Other: **

Other orphans: They are also your unit's friends. They live in the same orphanage.

Priest: He saw how your unit is a great painter. So he lets your unit paint for the church.

**Enemies:**

Pandora: She is sort of the older sister of Alone and will sealed Hades in him. Beware of this unit. If your unit meets this unit, your unit will become the Hades' unit.

Hypnos: He is the one who found Alone and see him as an appropriate host for Hades. He convinces your unit to be Hades. Beware of this unit. If your unit meets this unit, your unit will become the Hades' unit.

FAQ:

Q: Is it possible to have my unit painted me a picture of what I want or myself?

A: Sure, just ask and your unit will paint a picture of anything you want. Although if you ask for a painting of himself, then make sure to sit very still. Your unit might also not finished your painting especially the eyes because your unit wants to find the right color for it. Your unit will most likely not finished the eyes because he will never find the right color.

Q: The priest at the church saw my unit's amazing paintings and want him to volunteer and painted for them. I want to let them go but I am afraid that my unit might meet the Hypnos unit and become Hades. What do I do?

A: First, make sure the Hypnos unit and Pandora unit or any specter unit is near. Then you can let him volunteer. You could also be beside him when he paints to make sure.

Q: My unit is so cute and good. Can I adopt him to be my son?

A: Sure if you want to. He would be happy to have you as a parent.

Q: The puppy is too much work to handle. I don't want a puppy and I don't want my unit to be sad. What do I do?

A: That is a tough situation. Most likely, your unit will give you puppy eyes and it would be hard to refuse him. But you could give him away to a good home. Your unit can visit him whenever he wants.

Q: My unit is attracting all kind of animals. Is that normal? OMG, is that a bear?

A: Yes, it is normal. Your unit is like the male version of Snow White. His purity attracts the animals. Don't worry about the bear, he/she won't hurt anyone unless you hurt him/her first. If you don't want animals to be near you, then you should live in a city or somewhere where there are less animals.

Q: I need help with Art. Can my unit be my turtor?

A: Sure, your unit would be glad to help. He is an expert in art especially in painting and colors. Your unit have a passion for colors.

You can now enjoy your Alone unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	5. Griffon Minos

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This is requested by Selfless Summoner.

**Griffon Minos: Use Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Minos unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information: **

Name: Minos Griffon

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Minos unit comes with:**

- A Griffon surplice

- Strings

- Puppets

- Black pants and shirt

**How to Activate your Minos unit:**

You could have a Hades unit with you and he will think that you are in the same side and come out. Another way is to have a saint unit or victim unit with you so he comes out to torture them.

**About Minos:**

He is the Celestial Noble Star, Griffon Minos. He is one of the three judges of hell and is the most powerful. He is a sadistic judge who serves Hades. His job is to judge the dead on what they did when they were alive and placed them in the appropriate place in Hell. In other words, he judge the dead.

**Attacks:**

- Cosmic Marionette

- Wings of Hell

**Program:**

Sadistic and cruel: Minos is known to be cruel and sadistic. He enjoys torturing his enemy before killing them.

Loyal: He is only loyal to Hades unit, Pandora unit and the twin gods units.

**Cleaning: **

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek and Norwegian food.

**Compatible with: **

Hades: He is your unit's god and he will serve, respect, and obeyed him.

**Other: **

Pandora: She is your unit's leader and will obey her.

Wyvern Rhadamanthys: He is another Judge and they are comrades.

Garuda Aiacos: He is another Judge and they are comrades.

Other Specters: He doesn't care about them and see them as people who serve him and weaklings.

**Enemies:**

Pieces Albafica: He is your unit's enemies. If they meet each other, they will fight. Minos will take this opportunity to torture him for fun.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to eliminate her.

Other Saints: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will torture them for fun first and killed them after when he gets bored or is in a rush.

**FAQ:**

Q: It is my son's birthday. He wants to see a puppet show. Is it possible for my unit to perform a puppet show?

A: It is not impossible but it is hard to make that happen. You should have the Hades unit ordered him to do a puppet show for your son. Your unit will have no choice but to obey. Also a little warning, people will get hurt in the puppet show.

Q: Is it possible to have a Minos that is not sadistic?

A: No, that is like asking if you can have a evil Athena and good Hades. If you don't want a sadistic unit, then don't buy the Minos unit.

Q: The police are here and they think I kill someone. What do I do? I don't want to be in jail for life.

A: Well, your unit would most likely killed the police before they arrest you. The best thing to do is to have the Hades unit tell him that he is forbidden to kill anyone. Of course, that would be hard to have the Hades unit order that so we would give you a special device that would let you reprogrammed your Hades unit to order your unit to stop killing. The device is free.

You can now enjoy your Minos unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	6. Virgo Asmita

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by an anoymous reviewer, JustMe. Thank you Victoria Nike for reminding me about Defteros and the suggestion of tea. Now if I think about it, he does seems like a tea person. Enjoy.

**Virgo Asmita: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Asmita unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Asmita Virgo

Age: 21 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Asmita unit comes with:**

- A Virgo Gold Cloth

- A Virgo Gold box (to put the gold cloth in)

- A monk's robe

- A rosary

- A mini Buddha statue

- A comb

**How to activate your Asmita unit: **

You could smile and say, "Hi, my name is (your name). You could also have tea ready and he will come out. You could also ask, "Do you want to meditate with me?" He will come out. You could also state a philosophy topic and he will come out and have a philosophical conversation with you.

**About Asmita:**

Asmita is the Virgo gold saint. He is known to be the man closest to god. Although he is blind, he is one of the strongest gold saint in the sanctuary. Before he came to the sanctuary, he was a monk. When he became a gold saint, he mostly stay in his temple and meditate. He rarely goes out of his temple unless he is going to a meeting or the pope tells him to. Even though he serves Athena, many saints such as Taurus Hasgard and Altar Hakurei doesn't trust him and wondered where which side is he really on. Asmita also had doubts about Athena but is on Athena's side till the end. His goal is to know what is the truth and achieve enlightenment.

**Attacks:**

**-** Om

- Kan

- Riku Do Rin Ne

- Tenbu Horin

- Tenkuhaja Chimimoryo

- Tenma Kofuka

- Goma In

- Going in spirit and travel different dimensions like the Underworld

- Empathy (It is not a attack but a skill that he was born with)

- Illusion

**Program:**

Introspective and philosophical : Your unit have an introspective personality. Since he was a monk once, he is interested in philosophy especially finding the truth. Most of the times, when he would love to have a philosophical conversation or give you a philosophical answer to your question that leaving you more confuse. Sometimes he would tests you in a philosophical way just like he tests Pegasus Tenma.

Empathic: Your unit is blind so he is more in tuned to other human's emotions. He feels people's pain and emotions.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is vegetarian so he eats no meat. Other than, your unit prefers Tibetan food. Your unit eats very little food. Your unit also loves tea especially green tea and jasmine tea.

**Compatible with:**

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit' s goddess and will protect and obey her. There were times when the Asmita unit have doubts and questions why the Sasha/Athena unit became a human to suffer. But he realizes the answers to his questions and will serves her till the end.

Ahimsa: He knows your unit. He met him when he was young when he was stealing one of the golden leaves of the Buddha statues. He was angry and explained what he thinks of the world. Later they meet again in the underworld. Asmita rescued Ahismsa from Atavaka and Ahismsa save Asmita too. The Ahismsa unit admires your unit.

Pegasus Tenma: At first, the Tenma unit doesn't like your unit and fought with him. Your unit was testing him and realized the answers he wants. Your unit respect this unit.

Gemini Defteros: They are friends. Your unit saved this unit from Gemini Aspros' control and help guide him to his destiny.

**Other:**

Altar Hakurei: This unit doesn't trust your unit and have doubts if your unit is going to participate in the Holy War. Later on, he trusts your unit

Pope Sage: Your unit will listen and obey this unit.

Taurus Hasgard: This unit doesn't trust your unit and have doubts if your unit is going to partcipate in the Holy War. Later on, he trusts your unit.

Other Saints: They are comrades and fight on the same side.

**Enemy:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat him.

Atavaka: He is your unit's enemy. He is different than the other specters and more special. Your unit hates this unit for the things he done to the unfortunate dead souls. Their truths clash since they believe in different truths.

Earthly Repose Star Specter: He is your unit's enemy and will defeat them.

Bennu Kagaho: He is your unit's enemy. Your unit fought him once and knows about his pain. Your unit fought to see his truth in which Kagaho doesn't know.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and will defeat them.

**FAQ:**

Q: I don't know if my unit is meditating or asleep. What do I do to make sure?

A: Well, your unit is mostly likely to sleep at night. You could wait there and see if your unit is snoring. Another thing to do is start talking to him and see if he respond to you or if you want to be funny, starting dancing weirdly in front of him. If he doesn't respond, he is asleep.

Q: How do I get my unit to open his eyes?

A: Well, technically your unit is blind and can't not open his eyes even if he wants to. If you want him to open his eyes, there is a way. You could have your unit awaken his eighth sense to create the 108 courts of Mala. For a short moment, he will open his eyes but only to not malfunction after.

Q: Can he be my tutor for religion and philosophy class?

A: Sure, if you understand what he is teaching you.

Q: My unit seems to always be meditating and never went outside once. Is this normal?

A: Yes, it is normal. He only go outside when there is a meeting or the pope requested him to. If he go outside for none of the reasons, it is a miracle that it would happen.

Q: Whenever I tried to have a conversation or ask a question, my unit always answered in a confusing way. What do I do to understand him?

A: Well, take a philosophy class, read a book about philosophy. Maybe those might help.

You can now enjoy your Asmita unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestronpoem: Please review.


	7. Aquarius Degel

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Celyddon from DeviantArt. Victoria Nike ask me to add some more things to the manual. Enjoy.

**Aquarius Degel: User Guide and Manual **

Thank you for purchasing our Degel unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Degel Aquarius

Age: 22 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Degel unit comes with:**

- An Aquarius Gold Cloth

- An Aquarius Gold box

- Books

- Teal pants

- Training clothes

- A suit for parties (clothes he wore in his gaiden)

- Glasses

- A mask (the one he wore in his gaiden)

**How to activate your Degel unit:**

You could place a book in front of him and the Degel unit will come out and read. Another way is to have a Kardia, Seraphina or Sasha/Athena unit with you and he will come out and talk to you. There is one more way. You could screamed that Seraphina is in danger or Kardia is having a heart attack again. The Degel unit will rush out and find the person who is holding Seraphina hostage or Kardia. Warning: When he finds out that you lied, he won't be happy.

**About Degel:**

Degel is the Aquarius gold saint of Athena. He is the smartest saints and could read stars. He enjoys reading a lot and even have his own library. He is calm unlike his friend who is hot-blooded. Despite the fact that he rarely shows emotions, he does care for his loved ones. His goal is to fulfill the promise he made with his friend, to be a saint of Athena. He fulfilled his side of the promise.

**Attacks:**

- Diamond Dust

- Koltso

- Freezing Coffin

- Grand Koltso

- Diamond Dust Ray

- Aurora Execution

**Program:**

Intelligent and calm: Degel is known to be the smartest saints. He locked himself in his library almost every day, reading and doing research. He can also read and interpret the stars other than Pope Sage. His personality is very cold and calm. He gives off a very cold atmosphere when one gets near him. He is very calm unless his loved ones are hurt.

Furious and rash: This mode can be activated when his loved ones gets hurt. Unfortunately, he loses his cool and acts very rashly.

Caring: This mode is activated when he is surrounded with his loved ones. He cares deeply for Seraphina unit, Kardia unit and Unity unit.

Gentleman, flirting, and dancing: This mode can be activated when he is invited to the party and decided to attend. Even though he is unsocial, he can flirt when he wants to mostly to Seraphina if she is there. He also dance very well since he was in the palace in Bluegrad most of his life.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek and French food which also includes French wine.

**Compatible with:**

Scorpio Kardia: He is your unit's best friend. Despite the fact, they had opposite personalities from each other, they get along well. Degel cools Kardia's heart down when Kardia's heart hurt.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess. Your unit will protect, listen and respect her.

Seraphina: She is your unit's childhood and best friend. She fell ill and died. Her body was preserved to be possessed by Poseidon later on. Your unit also loves her and they stayed together when he died.

Unity: He is your unit's childhood and best friend. Before your unit left for the Sanctuary, your unit and he made a promise that your unit will become a saint while the Unity unit will become the ruler of Bluegrad and they will build the bridges between the lands and the rest of the world. When he became evil, Degel was devastated and tried to bring Unity back to his senses which he succeed. Degel died and asked Unity to go to the Sanctuary to deliver the Orichalcum. Their bond of friendship and promise is strong.

Aquarius Krest: He is your unit's master. Once, he asked your unit to come and help him. It was a trap in which Krest, the Jewels and Garnet attacked him and kidnapped Seraphina. It turned out that Krest was testing him to see if being immortal was the right way.

Fluorite: She is your unit's friend. Your unit saved her from being mistreated by Jet. Her father was captured by Garnet and she is trying to find her father. Later when Degel defeat Garnet and he became blind, she gave him her father's glasses to see and keep.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit listens, respects and obeys this unit.

Other Saints: They are comrades and fight on the same side.

**Enemy:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat him.

Garnet: She is your unit's enemy. She send her Jewels to try to defeat him. The reason why Degel was send to her castle was to find out the answer if her way of life was the right way. Degel compares her to Athena.

Jewels: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them.

Wyvern Rhadamthys: He is your unit's enemy. He killed Unity in front of him and he was furious. He want to seek revenge but Kardia stopped him and told him to go and get the Orichalcum before Pandora does.

Pandora: She is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to defeat her. He raced to find the Orichalcum before Pandora does.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them.

**FAQ:**

Q: Can I use my unit like an air conditioner?

A: Sure, as long he doesn't know. I don't think he would like that.

Q: Can my unit be a babysitter?

A: What an odd question. Yes, he could be if you ask him politely. He does have experiences babysitting the Kardia unit.

Q: Can my unit see the future?

A: Another odd question. No, he can't. He could read and interpret the stars but the future he interpret would be very general and most likely not relate to you at all.

Q: Can my unit read bedtime stories for my son?

A: Sure.

Q: Can my unit be a heater?

A: No, that is not possible. If you want a heater, you can buy a heater or buy our Kardia unit.

Q: Am I allowed to use my unit's library?

A: Sure, as long as you returned them in the same condition when you took them out. Also remember to ask him.

Q: I have the Degel and Kardia unit. One day, I came home and find my Kardia unit frozen and my Degel unit calmly reading a book and not caring what happen to his friend. Is this normal?

A: Yes, this will happen often. The Kardia unit will annoy the Degel unit and he will freeze Kardia.

You can now enjoy your Degel unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review. I have so many Manual requests to be done.


	8. Gemini Defteros

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Victoria Nike. Enjoy.

**Gemini Defteros: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Defteros unit. Please read the manual carefully. There are two modes in this unit. There is the Shadow mode and the Demon mode. Please choose which mode you want.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Defteros Gemini

Shadow mode age: 10 years old

Demon mode age: 27 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Defteros unit comes with:**

- An Gemini Gold Cloth (Demon Mode)

- An Gemini Gold box (Demon Mode)

- A mask (Shadow Mode)

- Training clothes

- Blue pants

-"I am too sexy" song (Extra for Demon mode)

**How to activate your Defteros unit:**

There is a switch that lets you choose if you want to your unit be in Shadow mode or the Demon mode.

**Shadow and the Second Mode:**

You can wake up your unit by saying, "Hi, I am (my name) in a kind voice. Your unit will be cautious of you and determine if you are threat or not. Another way is to have a young Aspros unit with you. This way, your unit will definitely know you are a friend.

**Demon of Kanon Island Mode:**

You can have a unit beside you that ask the Defteros to train him. But be warn, your unit might wake up and crush that unit. If you don't want any unit to be crush, it is best to have a Pegasus Tenma unit to be with you. Another way is to wake him is to have a Sasha/Athena, Pope Sage or Virgo Asmita unit beside you and he will wake up and not attack you.

**About Defteros:**

**Defteros the second and Aspros' shadow:**

Defteros is the Gemini saint. He was born under the chaos star causing people to think he is evil. Not many people know about his existence. His brother, Aspros was allow to train and be the Gemini saint. Defteros was not allow to watch his brother train or become a saint. He accepted the fact that he is his brother's shadow and the second one. However his brother loved him and told him that he would become stronger and free him from the harsh life. When Aspros became older, he plotted against the pope. Defteros tried to stop him but got control by him. Asmita freed him from the Demon Emperor Fist and told him the reason Aspros became evil because Defteros let himself be Aspros' shadow. Defteros came back and killed Aspros.

**Defteros the Demon of Kanon Island:**

After killing his brother, he went to Kanon Island to train. He became like a demon, eating humans and making the volcano erupt. He believed in the "Survival of the fittest" and despises the weak. He killed and ate anyone who came to him including their cloths. Later, Tenma came to train under him. At first, he didn't but he saw that Tenma was interesting and train him. After Tenma was trained, Asmita visited Defteros as a ghost and told him to join the war. Later on, Defteros awaked Dohko using Athena's blood and assigned him the task to getting Athena's blood to Athena. Then he saved Dohko again, erased parts of his memory and send him to Athena. Defteros went to the temple of Mars and confronted his brother. They fought and Defteros sacrificed himself to free his brother from the Demon Emperor Fist.

Warning: When in Demon mode, your unit doesn't like shirts so he will be shirtless a lot of times. So warning to fangirls that they might faint or have a bleeding nose because he is too sexy. Sometimes, if you were an extreme fangirl, you might end up in the hospital due to blood loss (bleeding nose). If that happens, we warn you and we won't be responsible for anything that happens to you.

**Attacks:**

- Another Demension

- Mavros Eruption Crust

- Galaxian Explosion

- Walk on lava and control lava

- Make the volcano erupt

**Program:**

**Shadow Mode:**

Shy and quiet: Your unit is shy and quiet. He rarely talks unless he is need to.

Cautious: Your unit can be cautious around other people. He doesn't know if you are going to bully him or is his friend.

Kind: Your unit is kind and loving. He loves and look up to his brother, Aspros. He would also love and look up to you if you treat him well.

Lonely: Not many people know about this unit or if they do, they treat him badly. His brother is the only company he haves. He will be very happy if you are friends with him.

**Demon of Kanon Island Mode:**

Cold and ruthless: Your unit have no mercy. He doesn't care for the weak and is very ruthless in battle and even when not in battle.

Belief of Survival of the Fittest: Your unit strongly believes in it. He doesn't care for the weak and even scorns them.

Caring: Despite the fact he is cruel and shows that he hates his brother, he actually deep down care for his brother. He even regretted what he did in the past and even sacrificed himself to free Aspros from the Demon Emperor Fist.

Lone wolf: Your unit prefers to stay away from people. He lives by a volcano and will eats anyone who visits him. He can get annoyed when a lot of people visit him.

**Cleaning:**

**Shadow Mode: **Sometimes your unit needs your help bandaging his injuries that he gets from the guards/trainees/saints or removing his mask at night. Overall, your unit can clean himself.

**Demon Mode: **Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

**Shadow and Demon Mode:** Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food.

**Only Demon Mode:** Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food. Sometimes if a person is annoying him or bothering him to be his student, he might kill the person and eat him/her. So be careful not to make your unit too mad, you don't want to be on his menu.

**Shadow Mode:**

**Compatible with:**

Gemini Aspros: He is your unit's twin brother. Despite the fact that everyone love his brother and hated him, Defteros never hated his brother. In fact, he loved him a lot, look up to him and was alright with being his brother's shadow.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess and he listens and obeys this unit.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit listens and obeys this unit.

**Enemy:**

Other Saints and trainees: They are your unit's bullies. Sometimes your unit watch them train. If they ever catch your unit watching them, other saints or Aspros train, they will beat up your unit.

**Demon Mode: **

**Compatible with:**

Virgo Asmita: He is your unit's friend. He helped free Defteros from Aspros' Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist. Then he guide Defteros to the his destiny. They meet later when Asmita asked Defteros to join the Holy war.

Pegasus Tenma: He is your unit' student. Tenma came over to Kanon Island to ask him to train him. Defteros at first refused and asked Tenma to jumped off a cliff. Tenma did but survive. Defteros found him interesting and decided to test and train him. Tenma successfully achieved his goal of becoming stronger.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess and will serve her.

Libra Dohko: Your unit is acquaintances with him. Using Athena's blood, he awakened Dohko and send him to retrieve Athena's cloth and protect her bottle of Athena's blood. Later he rescued Dohko from Kagaho. He erased parts of his memories and send him to Athena.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit listens, respects and obeys this unit.

Other Saints: He doesn't care for them especially since they are weak in his eyes. He thinks they are weak and worthless. Sometimes saints come over to Kanon island to ask him to train them. He just kills and eats them.

**Enemy:**

Gemini Aspros: He is your unit's twin brother. They are enemies after Aspros control Defteros using Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist. Aspros used him to assassinate the pope. Asmita stopped the attack and free Defteros from his brother's control. Defteros killed his brother and his brother use the Demon Emperor Fist on himself. Later, Defteros start training and became the Demon of Kanon Island. Aspros was revived by Hades later on and they meet again. They fought and Defteros sacrificed himself to free Aspros from the Demon Emperor Fist. Even though they were enemies, Defteros loved his brother dearly.

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat him.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and will defeat them.

**FAQ:**

Q: Am I allow to switch the Shadow mode and the Demon mode?

A: Yes, you are allow but it is not recommend. It is better if you just let the Shadow mode grow into the Demon mode or you could buy two Defteros unit and have each mode for each unit.

Q: Is it possible to keep my unit in the Shadow mode?

A: Yes, just program him to. There is a small button below the mode switch. Press it and he will forever stay in Shadow mode. If you want your unit to stay in Demon mode, don't worry. It is automatic unless you switch it back to Shadow mode.

Q: I bought two Defteros units and each unit have a different mode. Would they get along?

A: Yes, they will get along. But sometimes, the Demon Defteros might tease the Shadow Defteros.

Q: Is my unit in demon mode going to eat anybody?

A: No, unless the person is bothering, and annoying him. If a person asked your unit to train him, your unit would test him/her is he/she is weak. He would eat him/her if that person or unit is weak. The only unit to survive his harsh training is Pegasus Tenma.

Q: Is there a way that my unit in demon mode won't eat me for sure?

A: Yes, just don't make him angry. Another way to make sure is to have a Asmita, Sasha/Athena or Pope Sage unit with you and he won't try anything.

Q: Can my unit be a model for me to paint or draw?

A: Sure.

Q: I live near an inactive volcano. Is my unit going to make it erupt?

A: Most likely if your unit is in demon mode. If you don't want that to happen, then have a Sasha/Athena or Pope Sage unit there to stop him.

Q: Can my unit train me?

A: I don't think that is a good idea. It is best to have another unit train you.

You can now enjoy your Defteros unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: I think I might do a "I am too Sexy" song for Dohko too, lol. I hope you like it, I was distracted when I did this chapter. Please review.


	9. Gemini Aspros

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters and Russia. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. This was requested by Victoria Nike in fanfiction. Enjoy.

**Gemini Aspros: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Aspros unit. Please read the manual carefully. There are two modes in this unit. There is a the Gemini mode and the traitor mode. Please choose which mode you want.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Aspros Gemini

Gemini Mode Age: 15 years old (I know he is not the Gemini saint yet but he will in the future.)

Traitor Mode Age: 25 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Aspros unit comes with:**

- An Gemini Gold Cloth

- An Gemini Gold box

- Training clothes

- Blue pants

- Pope robes in black

- Pope helmet in black

- Fake Pope's throne

- A Gemini surplice

**How to activate your Aspros unit:**

There is a switch that lets you choose if you want your unit to be Gemini mode or traitor mode. Or you could have a Youma/Kairos unit to turn your unit from Gemini mode to traitor mode.

**Gemini Apros:**

You can wake up your unit by saying, "Hi, I am (my name).

**Traitor Aspros:**

You can wake him up by saying, "Welcome Pope Aspros to my humble home." Another way to wake him up is to have a Defteros or Pope Sage unit with you and he will come out to destroy them.

**About Aspros:**

**Gemini Mode:**

Aspros Gemini is the first Gemini saint in the eighteen century. He is the older twin brother of Defteros. He is loving and caring and respects everyone. He loves his brother dearly and see his brother as his equal. He defend his brother from people who bully him. He vowed to become stronger to be the next pope so nobody could hurt his brother again. He came back when Defteros sacrificed himself and became one. He fought against Hades but Youma interfered and send him into a different dimension. He came back to save Shion and Dohko from Youma. They had a battle which he won and died.

**Traitor Mode:**

When Youma/Kairos found Aspros training one day, he tricked Aspros into thinking his brother hated him and want to take his place. He then planted a seed of corruption which continued to grow and make him into who he is in the future. Aspros was determined to be the pope no matter what. He was upset when he heard rumours that Sisyphus was to be the next pope. He went to the Star Hill to find a way to be pope. He controlled his brother using Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist to kill the pope. Asmita came and there was a battle which Aspros lost. He vowed to come back for revenge and be the next pope. He used Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist on himself to remember that. Hades revived him and made him a specter and guardian of the fourth temple of Mars. He almost killed Dohko but Defteros saved him. They had a battle in which Aspros won since Defteros sacrificed himself to free his brother from the Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist.

Note: The Traitor mode would look different from the Gemini mode. He would have black hair and red sclera and grey pupil for his eyes.

**Attacks:**

- Another Dimension

- Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist

- Galaxian Explosion

**Program:**

**Gemini Mode:**

Kind and respectful: Your unit is kind and respects everyone.

Determined: Your unit's goal is to be the next pope so his brother won't be bully anymore.

Caring: Your unit cares for his brother a lot. He defends his brother when he is bully and see his brother as an equal.

**Traitor Mode:**

Cruel and evil: Your unit became evil and only cares about himself.

Power-hungry: Your unit wants to be the pope and rule the Sanctuary. He is angry at Pope Sage for tricking him and not choosing him to be the pope.

**Cleaning for Both Modes:.**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food and Ouzo.

**Gemini Mode:**

**Compatible with:**

Gemini Defteros: He is your unit's younger twin brother. He loves his brother dearly. While the other saints and trainees hate Defteros and try to harm him, Aspros would protect Defteros. He never see his brother as his second or his shadow. He told Defteros not to listen to them and he is not his shadow or the second. He promised his brother that he will work hard to become pope so nobody can bully his brother again and his brother doesn't have to wear the mask. Later Defteros sacrificed himself to freed Aspros from the Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist. He became one with Aspros and saved him again when Kairos was about to kill him.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess and serves her.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit respects, listen and obeys this unit. He also hopes that the pope would let him be next in line to become pope.

Other Saints: They respect and look up to your unit. Your unit respects them.

**Enemy:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat him.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemies and will defeat them.

Youma/Kairos: He is your unit's enemy. At first, when he appeared, he tricked Aspros into thinking that Defteros want to take his place. He planted a seed of corruption and is the reason he became evil. Later when he defeated his brother and was freed from his Demon Emperor's Delusion Fist, he came back to fight Hades. Youma stopped him and revealed the truth of what happen years ago and then banished him into another dimension. Aspros came back later saving Dohko and Shion. He fought against Kairos and died.

**Traitor Mode:**

**Compatible with:**

Hades: After Aspros betrayal and death, Hades became interest in Aspros and revived him into a specter.

**Other:**

Other Specters: They are on the same side but your unit doesn't care about them.

**Enemy:**

Gemini Defteros: He is your unit's brother. Tricked and corrupted by Youma, Aspros thought Defteros was jealous of him and want to become stronger in order to take his place. Defteros found him on Star hill and told him Aspros shouldn't be here. Aspros used Demon Emperor's Delusional Fist and control him to kill the pope. However Asmita interfered and freed Defteros from Aspros' control. Defteros came back, tricked Aspros and killed him. Later, when Aspros was revived and was about to kill Dohko but Defteros saved Dohko. They fought. Aspros won even though Defteros said he did.

Sagittarius Sisyphus: Your unit is jealous of this unit. It was rumoured that Sisyphus was chosen to be the next pope which is not true since Sisyphus turned down the preposition and suggested Aspros. This cause Aspros to be upset and jealous. He went to the Star hill to figure out what to do to become pope.

Virgo Asmita: He help Pope Sage fight against Defteros and Aspros. He freed Defteros who in turn kill Aspros.

Pope Sage: Your unit hates this unit. When Aspros heard rumours about Sisyphus being the next pope, he was furious. He controlled his brother to assassinate the pope but Asmita stopped him. They fought and Aspros was about to kill him when Defteros stepped in. He assumed his brother defeat Asmita and let him kill the pope. However Defteros striked his brother instead. This was all a test. Sisyphus had turned down the preposition and suggested Aspros. Pope Sage let false rumours about Sisyphus being the next pope to test Aspros to see if he was really loyal to Athena or just power hungry. Pope Sage was upset that Aspros failed the test. Aspros held a grudge and promised to be the next pope and died. Even later when Pope Sage died, Aspros taunted him about invading the Sanctuary and being the new pope.

Other Saints: They are your unit's enemies and will defeat them.

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat her.

**FAQ:**

Q: I bought two Aspros units and each have different modes. Would they get along?

A: Despite the fact that they are the same person, unfortunately they would not get along. Their personality and morals will clash.

Q: Is there a way in securing that my unit will stay in Gemini mode?

A: Yes, as long as your unit doesn't meet the Youma/Kairos unit, he wouldn't change.

Q: Would my unit become one Mother Russia?

A: Uh...why did Russia bought this unit...O.O Anyway the answer would be no. I doubt he wants to become one with you, no offense to you.

You can now enjoy your Aspros unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: I had been using the word, later a lot lately. Please review.


	10. Cancer Manigoldo

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by CristalMomoStar in Deviantart. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. Enjoy.

**Cancer Manigoldo: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Mangoldo unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information: **

Manigoldo Cancer

Age: 25 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Manigoldo unit comes with:**

- A Cancer Gold Cloth

- A Cancer Gold box

- A black purse

- Blue pants

- Training clothes

- A long coat with a suit

**How to activate your Manigoldo's unit:**

You can wake up your unit by saying, "Hi, I am (your name)." Another way to wake him up is to flirt with him. The last way is to have a Pope Sage or Albafica unit with you and he will wake up, greet with you and talk to the other unit.

**About Manigoldo:**

Manigoldo is the Cancer gold saint. His parents were killed in the war and he lived by himself. He had seen so many deaths caused by the war and it make him believe that humans and life was worthless and anyone can die. He called himself "The Executioner of Death". Living in poverty, he was forced to steal to survive. One day, Pope Sage decided to investigate the village about the "The Executioner of Death", he found Manigoldo and saw souls surrounding him. Manigoldo tried to kill him and steal from him but Sage grabbed the boy. He saw how Manigoldo thought about life and felt sorry for him. He want to teach Manigoldo that life was not worthless and adopted him. Sage became his teacher. In the holy war, Manigoldo was sent to take care of Tenma, Yato and Yuzuriha. He saved them from Veronica but was teleported to the twins gods' temple. He had a grudge on Thanatos and want to kill him because he had seen so many innocent people's deaths and hate the fact that Thanatos thought about humans. Sage also arrived and they fought together. Manigoldo sacrificed his life to remove Thanatos human body to the God's vortex. He later came back as a ghost to encourage Tenma to check on him and tell him goodbye. He also went, gave Shion the pope's helmet and told him to deliver it to Hakrei.

**Attacks:**

- Ability to see ghosts and attract them

- Praesepe Underworld Waves

- Praesepe Demonic Blue Flames

- Praesepe Soul Burial Wave

- Glowing Spheres

- Acubens

**Program: **

Proud and sociable: Manigoldo is a proud warrior who likes to fight. He can also be very sociable and can start a conversation with anyone.

Flirting: This mode can be activate when there are women and he would flirt with them.

Insulting and Degrading: When something terrible happen, don't look for the Manigoldo unit for comfort. He would most likely make you more angry. Sometimes he can be insulting and degrading you if you are just hanging out with you.

Mischievous: This mode can be activated when he is feeling bored and will play pranks to have fun. It can also be activated when he meets Kardia unit and they decided to play a prank together. Sometimes, he might steal something from you without you knowing. It is best to have a Pope Sage unit to stop and scold him.

Competitive: This mode can be activated when he meets a Kardia unit and they will fight or argue until there is a winner or one of them gives up but that will never happen. If you don't want this to happen, just have the Sisyphus, or Pope Sage unit with you and they will give your unit and the Kardia unit a lecture.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek and Italian food. He also enjoys beer, ale and especially wine. He will often get drunk.

**Compatible with:**

Pope Sage: He is your unit's teacher. He found Manigoldo when he was young. Manigoldo tried to kill and steal from him but Sage stopped him. Manigoldo told him that he thought life was worthless but Sage told him that he was wrong. He took Manigoldo in and hoped Manigoldo would see that life was not worthless. Their relationship is like a father and son relationship.

Scorpio Kardia: Your unit and him get very competitive and can get into fights. However, sometimes they can team up to play pranks on other people.

Gioca: She is your unit's friend. She was like Manigoldo, a thief struggling to survive. She stole Manigoldo's purse once and he came to find her. He questioned Nero Lumaca but he was killed. Later Gioca was following them and accompanied them throughout the whole mission. When the mission was done, she came to see them leave. Manigoldo flirted with her saying the next time, he meets with her, he would go out with her.

Pisces Albafica: He is your unit's friend. He went with Manigoldo on a mission to investigate about the black saints. Your unit likes to joke around with Albafica and once told him to enjoy life a little.

**Other:**

Unicorn Yato: He is your unit's acquaintance. Manigoldo was sent to protect Tenma, Yato and Yuzriha. Yato doesn't like Manigoldo since he threw Yato to Nasu Veronica to test if Veronica was immortal. Yato almost got sucked in but Yuzuriha pulled him out.

Pegasus Tenma: He is your unit's acquaintance. He was send to babysit Tenma and protect him and his friends from any danger.

Crane Yuzuriha: She is your unit's acquaintance. Manigoldo fought with her against Veronica.

Other saints: They are your unit's comrade. They can fight or get along with each other but sometimes your unit can degrade them.

**Enemy:**

Thanatos: He is your unit's enemy. Your unit hates him with a passion. Manigoldo had seen death so many times when he was young. He only thought weak humans were doom to die and all life were trash. He even thought of himself of " The Executioner of Death" until Pope Sage rescue him and changed his way of thinking. He start to see human's life from a different view and hated Thanatos for thinking of humans as trash and being the "god of death."

Nasu Veronica: He is your unit's enemy. Although, he flirts with your unit, your unit is not interested in him.

Specters: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them.

Nero Lumaca: He is your unit's enemy and will defeat him or question him first.

Black Altar Don Avido: He is your unit's enemy. He was banished from the sanctuary by his master, Hakurei and driven by greed. He plans to steal the gold cloths to satisfy his greed. Despite conflicting ideas between Don Avido and your unit, your unit doesn't hate him.

Black Whale Alegre: He is your unit's enemy and will defeat him.

**FAQ:**

Q: Would my unit be angry if I call him the "ghost whisperer"?

A: No.

Q: Can I use my unit to have him talk to my great grandmother?

A: I think your great grandmother would move on already, he can only talks to ghosts that are stuck on Earth.

Q: Can I use my unit to help ghosts move on?

A: You have been watching Ghost Whisperer too much. I doubt he would care that much to help.

Q: I want to prank my brother for April's Fool Day. Would it be a good idea to have my unit as a pranking partner?

A: Sure, as long as the prank doesn't go too far. Sometimes Manigoldo take his pranks a little too far.

Q: I was playing chess with my friend and then suddenly, my unit comes out of nowhere and jumped on top of the table. He crashed most of our pieces and destroyed our game. Why did he do that? Does he hate chess?

A: No, he doesn't hate chess but he mostly do that out of habit. He did that once for Hypnos' and Thanatos' game. It make a cool entrance for him.

You can now enjoy your Manigoldo unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestronpoem: Please review.


	11. Wyvern Rhadamanthys

Purestrongpoem: I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Victoria Nike in fanfiction. Sorry, if this chapter seem rush or terrible, I want to finish it before school starts. Enjoy.

**Wyvern Rhadamanthys: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Rhadamanthys unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Rhadamanthys Wyvern

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Rhadamanthys unit comes with:**

- An Wyvern Surplice

- Purple pants

- A photo of Pandora (for Rhadamanthys if you know what I mean)

- "Hades' blood"

**How to activate your Rhadamanthys unit:**

You should have a Hades, Pandora, Valentine, Sylphis, Queen or Gordon unit with you. He will wake up and greeted the unit beside you and know that you are on his side.

**About Rhadamanthys:**

He is the Celestial Fierce Star, Wyvern Rhadamanthys. He is one of the three judges of hell. He is very loyal to Hades and Pandora. He protects the sixth temple of Saturn. He was send with Pandora to retrieve the Orichalcum and faced Kardia. He survived the fight. When he saved Pandora and failed his mission in Bluegrad, Hades decided to test his loyalty. Before Spinx Pharoah can even pull out his heart with his music, Rhadamnthys took his heart out and proved his loyalty. Hades saved him by giving him his blood and made him a stellar guardian. Rhadamnthys couldn't control Hades power inside of his body and let his subordinates steal the cloth of Athena. Later, Pandora want Rhadamnthys' help but Valentine stopped her. Rhandamnthys apologized for his subordinate's action and killed Valentine. Valentine begged Rhandamnthys to live as a proud specter which he did later on. Later, Rhadamnthys faced Regulus who want to avenge his father who he killed. Rhadamnthys barely survived the fight and saved Pandora from Hades. He used his last strength to destroy the painting of Athena and teleported Pandora back to Earth.

**Attacks:**

- Roar of the Wyvern

- Maximum Precaution

- Roar Slider

**Program:**

Loyal: Your unit is very loyal to the Hades and Pandora unit. He would do anything they ordered and would risk his life for them.

Serious: Your unit is a serious man and hardworking. He rarely smile or joke around.

Caring: Your unit cares a lot for his men. Unlike Minos and Aiacos, he treats them with respect. That is the reason his men is very loyal to him.

Uncontrolled: This mode can be activated when your unit is given "Hades' blood" by Hades. Your unit would be uncontrolled and isn't aware of what he is doing. He would destroy things and seem to be in pain. It is best to have a Valentine and Sylphid unit to help control him.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek, British and Danish food. He also likes to drink whiskey.

**Compatible with:**

Pandora: Your unit is very loyal to the Pandora unit and is in love with her. Your unit would follow any order from Pandora even if it is to kill his subordinate. Your unit would even risk his life just to protect the Pandora unit.

Hades: Your unit is very loyal to the Hades unit. The Hades unit trusts your unit. Hades even gave some of his blood to Rhandamanthys to live. Your unit would risk his life for the Hades unit.

Harpy Valentine: He is your unit's subordinate and is very loyal to your unit. He would do anything for your unit even risking his life or disobeying your unit and Pandora for your unit's honor and pride. He doesn't like to see Pandora and your unit close (you should know why).

Basilisk Sylphid: He is your unit's subordinate and is very loyal to your unit. He would do anything for your unit even risking his life for your unit's honor and pride. Your unit is the only one that Sylphid couldn't defeat other than Dohko which happen later and that is why he is very loyal to Rhadamanthys.

Alraune Queen: He is your unit's subordinate and is very loyal to your unit. He would do anything for your unit even risking his life for your unit's honor and pride.

Minotaur Gordon: He is your unit's subordinate and is very loyal to your unit. He would do anything for your unit even risking his life for your unit's honor and pride.

**Other:**

Griffon Minos: He is another judge and they are comrades.

Garuda Aiacos: He is another judge and they are comrades.

Pharoah Spinx: He is another specter who was very surprised to see Rhadamnthys very loyal to Hades when he tested him.

Other Specters: They work and served your unit.

**Enemy:**

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's enemy and your unit will try to eliminate her.

Leo Ilias: During the invasion of a village, Rhadamanthys fought against Ilias. He won because Ilias was already weakened by his lungs illness.

Scorpio Kardia: He is your unit's enemy and your unit doesn't like his attitude and his love to fight and insulting his loyalty to Hades.

Leo Regulus: He is your unit's enemy. The Regulus unit hates your unit because your unit kill his father.

Aquarius Degel: He is your unit's enemy. Rhadamanthys had hurt Unity to the point where Degel thougth Unity was dead. This caused Degel to hate him but Kardia reminded him of the mission. So Kardia decided to fight against Rhadamanthys.

Other Saints: They are your unit's enemies and will defeat them.

**FAQ:**

Q: I just bought a beautiful painting of Athena and my unit destroyed it? Why is that?

A: Well, that is normal since he thought the painting was the same painting, Alone used to seal Athena's powers. He thought that he destroyed the seal.

Q: My unit is acting up and is destroying everything. He seems very uncontrolled. Is he drunk?

A: No, Rhadamanthys is too responsible to get drunk. Besides, it sound like he is in uncontrolled mode since he must have be given "Hades' blood". It is best to have a Valentine and Sylphid unit with you.

You can now enjoy your Rhadamanthys unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


	12. Pisces Albafica

Purestrongpoem**:** I don't own Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas' characters. This was requested by Tenshi-Vampyr from Deviantart. I hope this chapter is alright. Enjoy.

**Pisces Albafica: User Guide and Manual**

Thank you for purchasing our Albafica unit. Please read the manual carefully.

**Basic Information:**

Name: Albafica Pisces

Age: 23 years old

Gender: Male

Manufacture: In Athens, Greece

**Your Albafica unit comes with:**

- A Pisces Gold cloth (which includes a cape)

- A Pisces Gold box

- A necklace

- Blue pants

- Training clothes

- A long coat with a suit

- Roses in different colors

**How to activate your Albafica unit:**

You can wake your unit up by saying, "Hi, I am (your name). Another way to wake your unit up is to try to get near to him and touch him. He will wake up immediately and tried to get away from you. Then he will warn you to never touch him again.

**About Albafica:**

Albafica is the Pisces gold saint. He was abandoned and left in the Lugonis' poisonous garden. Lugionis found him and was astonished that the baby survived the poisonous roses. He adopted and took care of him. He taught all of his skills to Albafica. They also did the ritual, Crimson Bond. Lugonis and Albafica exchanged a drop of blood from a cut from their fingertips. At first, for a few times, his teacher's blood gave Albafica excruciating pain. However, the last time, they did the Crimson bond, Albafica's poisonous blood proved too strong for Lugonis and he died. Lugonis explained the fate of the Pisces saints to Albafica. From then on, Albafica decided to live a lonely life avoiding everyone in fear that his poisonous blood would kill them. One day, Pope Sage sent him on a mission to Quack Island and inspect the island. He met Dryad Luco who is Lugionis' younger brother. Albafica was given two choices. One choice was to be cure from his poisonous blood while the other choice was to continue to live as the Pisces saint. Albafica chose the second choice and killed Luco. He returned to the sanctuary, proud to be a Pisces saint. Before the Holy War, he met Agasha and threw his cloak over Agasha to shield her from the rain. Agasha want to thank him but he shouted at her to stay away from him. At first Agasha was angry, but later she realized why Albafica acted that way and became close to him. They became close friends. During the Holy War, Minos and his group of specters want to invade the sanctuary. Despite the fact that his temple was the last temple, he went out and stopped Minos and his specters. Although, Minos tortured and broke all his bones. He still stood up and went to Rodorio village to protect the people and Agasha. He died killing Minos. When he died, he found his roses to be beautiful for the first time.

**Attacks:**

- Royal Demon Rose

- Piranha Rose

- Bloody Rose

- Crimson Thorn

**Program:**

Lonely: Your unit always get lonely since he is the pieces saint. Your unit won't let anyone get near him or touch him because he is afraid that his poisonous blood might kill them. He hates it but does it to keep innocent people safe. Your unit would even stay far away from you in fear of hurting you. The best way to not make him feel lonely is to have a conversation or listen to him. He would know that he have friends and is not completely alone. You can also give him a box of Bulgarian Rose Delights to cheer him up.

Proud: Being proud isn't always a bad thing especially when your unit is proud to be the Pisces saint. No, he won't brag about it. It is a different sense of pride. When you are the Pisces saint, your fate is to remained far from other people. It is a lonely life which many people would abandon. However, Albafica doesn't abandon it but continue living the Pisces life to protect people. He is proud to be the Pisces saint and what they do.

Kind and caring: Your unit is a kind saint who care about people and would do anything to protect them even sacrificing his life or living a lonely life. He would even shout or scold the person if they tried to get near him.

Quiet: Your unit is not talkative but prefers to listen to what people say. He is just happy to have someone that cares and talk to him.

**Cleaning:**

Your unit can clean himself.

**Food:**

Your unit is fine with any food. He prefers Greek food.

**Compatible with:**

Sasha/Athena: She is your unit's goddess. Your unit will protect, listen and respect her.

Cancer Manigoldo: He is your unit's friend. He went with Manigoldo on a mission to investigate about the black saints. The Manigoldo unit likes to joke around with Albafica.

Pisces Lugonis: He is your unit's teacher. Their relationship is like between father and son. He found Albafica when he was a baby in the middle of the garden. He was surprised that the baby didn't die from the poison, he adopted it and took care of him. They performed a ritual, Crimson Bond. The ritual was very excruciating for Albafica. Over time, Albafica's blood killed Lugonis and Albafica mourned for his teacher.

Agasha: She is your unit's friend. She admires your unit a lot. When she first met him, she misunderstood him. Later, when she understood his life, she admire him. She likes to visit him often to keep him company.

Pefko: He is your unit's friend. Albafica saved him once and he was Albafica's tour around Quack island where he lived. He still visits Albafica sometimes.

Aries Shion: He is your unit's friend. Shion respects Albafica and admires him for his loyalty and pride.

**Other:**

Pope Sage: Your unit listens, respects and obeys this unit.

Gioca: She is their acquaintance who followed them in the mission to defeat the black saints. He saved her once from Black Hound Yudo.

Other Saints: They are comrades and fight on the same side. He is not very close to the other saints since he generally stay away from people. Unlike the other gold saints, he would preferred to fight alone and not with other saints so he doesn't hurt anyone.

**Enemy:**

Hades: He is your unit's enemy and will try to defeat him.

Griffon Minos: He is your unit's enemy. Minos was sent to invade the sanctuary. Despite the fact that Albafica was the last temple, he went out to fight the enemy because he didn't want the people of Rodorio village especially Agasha to get hurt. Albafica bitterly hate Minos. Minos tortured him but Albafica got back up using his willpower. He sacrificed himself to defeat Minos and protect the village.

Dryad Luco: He is your unit's enemy and your unit's teacher's younger brother. Luco was a healer and tried to find a cure for the poisonous blood in his brother. Unfortunately, Lugonis died. He accepted an evil power to help save Pefko from dying. He has the ability to heal all illnesses and turned the sick into dark nuns and skeletons. Albafica was sent in a mission to Quack island by Lugonis's wishes. Albafica was given a choice to stay as the pieces saint or take the cure and be freed from the loneliness and his poisonous blood. Albafica choose to live the lonely life of a pieces saint and killed Luco.

Laimargos: He is your unit's enemy.

Black Crow Ruse: He is your unit's enemy. He declared that he is more beautiful than Albafica.

Black Hound Yudo: He is your unit's enemy.

Necromancer Byaku: He is your unit's enemy. He led his group to the Rodorio village by orders of Minos but was killed by Albafica's white roses.

Deep Niobe: He is your unit's enemy. He was the only specter to not be killed by Albafica's roses' scent. However Albafica killed him by performing Crimson Thorn.

Other Specters: They are your unit's enemy and your unit will defeat them.

**FAQ:**

Q: Can I call my unit pretty girl or Tuxedo Mask?

A: Lol. Don't ever call your unit a pretty girl or else he will get really mad. He hates it when someone calls him that. For the name, Tuxedo Mask, he doesn't know who that is so he would ask who Tuxedo Mask. Just tell him that he is another guy that throw roses like him, and nothing else. He will be fine with it but he would still prefers you to call him by his real name.

Q: Can my unit make my garden for me?

A: Yes, he is skilled in that. However it would be best if you do your own garden because his garden would be filled with poisonous roses.

Q: I have a friend who likes to flirt with girls. When he saw my unit, he started to flirt with him. My unit got annoyed and told my friend that he was a man. At first, my friend didn't believe him but now whenever he sees my unit, he calls him "Pretty boy". I know that my unit hates being called pretty, so nothing bad is going to happen to my friend, right?

A: Well, nothing bad will happen...yet. However, if this continues on, he will get really annoyed by his nickname and things wouldn't be pretty. There are many solutions to the problem. You could talk to your friend about the problem and hopefully your friend will stop. Another solution is to make sure Albafica and your friend doesn't meet each other. If none of that works, then buy your friend a Lugonis, Pope Sage or Athena unit to protect him in case Albafica's patience runs thin.

Q: My unit is so pretty. Can I dress him up?

A: That is not a good idea. First, he won't even let anyone touch him. Second, he doesn't like being call pretty or treat as a girl. Just choose someone else to be a model for you.

Q: Will my unit ever let me touch him?

A: No, he would never let anyone touch him because he is afraid someone will get hurt because of his poisonous blood.

Q: Can I replace his clothes with dresses?

A: I don't think that is a good idea since he will be very angry and demand you that you give him back his normal clothes. Overall, he is alright with anything as long as it have nothing to do with touching him or teasing about his girly appearance.

You can now enjoy your Albafica unit as long as you follow the instructions. Your unit have a lifelong guarantee. We hope you enjoy your unit.

Purestrongpoem: Please review.


End file.
